In general, the operation of a business system by a computer includes operation monitoring that monitors the states of computer equipment that constitutes the business system and software executed in the computer for the purpose of stable operation of the business system.
Normally, in the operation monitoring, a monitoring target and a monitoring method are designed, and a monitoring server performs the operation monitoring based on the designed monitoring target and monitoring method to perform determination of whether or not the business system operates appropriately and detection of occurrence of an abnormality. When the business system is released after application development and unit testing of the business system are ended, an operations manager performs an operation monitoring test in addition to an operation test of the business system in a testing environment before the production of the business system is started to evaluate the validity of definition of the operation monitoring. When the results of the operation test and the operation monitoring test are favorable, the definition of the operation monitoring is applied to a production environment.
On the other hand, in cloud computing, a cloud provider deploys a server center that has a plurality of physical machines, a storage, and a network, while a client that receives a cloud computing service (hereinafter simply referred to as a cloud service) generates a virtual machine in the physical machine in the server center to construct a desired service system. In such a cloud service, the operation monitoring of the business system of the client has recently been performed mainly by the cloud provider as its service.
Consequently, at a stage of release of the business system, the cloud provider needs to perform the operation monitoring test to determine the monitoring definition suitable for the business system.
In the operation monitoring, for the operation monitoring of an infrastructure layer such as hardware like a physical computer, an operating system, or basic middleware, a specific monitoring definition (monitoring definition pattern) is standardized. Consequently, in the operation monitoring of the infrastructure layer, it is only needed to prepare a plurality of the monitoring definition patterns and appropriately select the monitoring definition pattern in accordance with the request of the client, and hence it is possible to automate the design of the monitoring definition and the operation monitoring based on the designed monitoring definition.
The operation monitoring is disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-113381, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-164734, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-299387.